Seto no Hanayome Ni!
by allhailruna
Summary: Seto no Hanayome Second Manga series just a proposal,if Tahiko Kimura reads this, please continue the manga, its my all time favourite This manga will be more focused on Lunar in the first chapters because of the New Characters, then back to nagasumi


Chapter 1 : Visitor from the West

**?:**_ So this is Saitama huh, This is gonna get fun... (evil laugh)_

_**After the incident involving Minamoto no Yoshiuo, a new threat emerges!**_

Lunar: ...(yawn, looks outside of window sees mysterious coated man) Damn that papa, always hiring someone to stalk me. Manservant!

Nagasumi: What's wrong Lunar?

Lunar: go and make yourself useful and take out that guy over there(points at coated man) oh and make me a sandwich, no crusts.

Nagasumi: (_I'm fine geting rid of that man but seriously, a sandwich?)_ fine Lunar. (goes outside) hey mister you can't be he...(ooof, grabs by the arm)

?: shhhhhh! Be quiet, they're watching.

Nagasumi: who's watching?

?: the _Yakuza_!

Nagasumi: oh...(_this is probably Sun's father's doing, checking up on her while she's sick_) Don't mind them, they are just men hired for guarding Lunar the popstar(obviously a lie)

?: Lunar? Never mind that, since you have seen me I have no choice to introduce myself to you, I'm Fuji, Tsubasa Fuji.

Nagasumi: I'm Michishio Nagasumi, by the way, what are you even doing here?

Fuji: I'm looking for someone, someone really dangerous, here's what he looks like (shows picture of a boy around the same age as Nagasumi)

Nagasumi: Did he do something?

Fuji: He stole a billion's worth of treasure from a local crime syndicate back in the country.

Nagasumi: HIM! THAT KID! Wait "back in the country"? where are you from Fuji-san?

Fuji: The Philippines, I'm a Police Officer trying to track down this kid.

Nagasumi: Can I help you find this kid?

Fuji: I wouldn't want to get children involved, but if you insist, call me if you see him (gives business card)

Lunar: (Yelling from the house) Manservant! Where's my sandwich!

Nagasumi: gotta get going, don't worry I'll find this kid for you.

Fuji: Don't hurt yourself. (_a sandwich?_)

AT SCHOOL

Nagasumi: Man, sure is lonely without Sun around, I hope she gets better soon.

Gouzaburo: All right ya maggots, Im introducin' to ya a new transfer student, come in ya brat!

?: Jeez, old geezer, ya don't need to yell!

Nagasumi: he shouldn't have called him that... (? Walks in)

Nagasumi: Huh?

?: I'm Tsubasa Nakashima, don't mess with me, I won't mess with you got that? Otherwise, pleasure to meet ya.

Nagasumi: This kid? The kid from the picture... wait Tsubasa? It can't be... no, gotta make sure first.

Girls of classroom: ( screams, shrieks of excitement) ooohhh how exciting, a bad boy!

Nakashima: Shuddup! How bout' you? No reaction? (points at Lunar)

Lunar: why would an idol like me notice someone as lowly as you!

Nakashima & Lunar: (standoff glare)

Gouzaburo : all right! Take your seats class is starting... Tsubasa! Sit next to Edomae.

Nakashima: I'll sit where I want to sit ( sits at teacher's table)

Gouzaburo: GET OFF MY SEAT MAGGOT!

Nakashima: fine, now where's this Edomae kid?

Saru: uhmmmm, Tsubasa-san?

Nakashima: What? ya perverted monkey?

Saru: You don't know who Edomae is?

Nakashima: I Just transferred didn't I? How would I suppose to know?

Saru: But she's an Idol, known throughout the world.

Nakashima: Not so famous where I come from, now where is she?

Everybody: (Points at Lunar)

Nakashima: you've got to be kidding me...

After 1st Period

Nakashima: seems we've got off to wrong start, let's bury the hatchet and start over, I'm Tsubasa Nakashima, pleasure to meet you.

Lunar: fine, I'm Edomae Lunar, or as you may have heard, the great Idol Lunar.

Nakashima: Idol? Really, I can see why, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm not from this country,

Lunar: (_What is with him? First he acts rude and obnoxious but now..._)(blushing)

Nagasumi: (overhears) if this kid is from the Philippines, he has to be the thief!

Nakashima: I'm from the Philippines.

Nagasumi: gotcha...

During Lunch Break

Nagasumi: I've got to report this to Fuji-san.(goes outside, sees Nakashima waiting)

Nakashima: I knew you were up to something, and now here you are.

Nagasumi: It really is you. The thief!

Nakashima: oh no... you're not snitching me to those people, you've got to understand, they are terrible people.

Nagasumi: I'm not reporting this to the syndicate, I'm reporting this to your country's Police force.

Nakashima: (_police... I see, Fuji, you stalker...)_ go ahead, make you're call.

Nagasumi: your not ... stopping me?

Nakashima: Michishio, what do you do before you go to sleep?

Nagasumi: What's that have to d...(passes out)

Nakashima: feel the power of the mermen, human.

At the clinic.

Nagasumi: (Wakes up) First the Setos now this, (surprised Fuji is next to him)

Fuji: oh you're awake, you really scared me for a second.

Nagasumi: what the? How did you? Where am I?

Fuji: you're at the school clinic, I saw you being carried away by Nakashima.

Nagasumi: right! Nakashima, Fuji, I...

Fuji: no need to explain, in fact I should be the one explaining to you.(takes of disguise, reveals true face)

Nagasumi: What the, a kid?

Fuji: (Angry) I'M AN ADULT, _BAKA!_

Nagasumi: but you look so young.

Fuji: whatever, ok, now I'll explain the situation to you, the REAL situation.

Nagasumi: ok

Fuji: Me and Nakashima are brothers, born from a human mother and a merman father

Nagasumi: human mother and merman father? You're a merman?

Fuji: half merman to be exact.

Nagasumi: half! They exist?

Fuji: yes, back to what I was saying, when Nakashima found out that he was Half merman, he went into a blind frenzy, calling himself a freak. He never accepted that he's half merman and because of that, he got involved in our grandfather's line of work

Nagasumi: which is?

Fuji: similar to what the Yakuza in Japan does.

Nagasumi: He's a ...mobster?

Fuji: Yup, that's why I joined the force, to stop my grandfather and take him back.

Nagasumi: but that doesn't say anything about how he got a billion yen

Fuji: apparently, he stumbled upon a rumor that in Japan, a human is going to marry a mermaid.

Nagasumi: oh... yeah right...

Fuji: He told me that he won't allow the marriage to go on, so that not another freak will be born into this world. So he stole a billion's worth of treasure and fled the country. At first he attempted to take a plane to Japan, but the syndicate was waiting for him at the airport,even at the ferries, the syndicate was there, so using his merman abilities, he swam here.

Nagasumi: SWAM! All the way here?

Fuji: yup, I followed him here to protect him, I know my brother, when he focuses on something he would not stop on achieving it, that's why I followed him here to protect him.

Nagasumi: I see(realizes something) Fuji-san, I have an Idea.

DISMISSAL

Nagasumi: Hey Tsubasa-san!

Nakashima: What Michishio? Want to sleep again?

Nagasumi: I was just thinking if you have a place to stay?

Nakashima: no...

At Nagasumi's Home

Nakashima: Nice place, Michishio, so I can really stay here?

Nagasumi: Yup, stay as long as you'd like

Nakashima: Thank you very much Michishio, although I'm surprised that you know something about mermaids.

Sun: Nagasumi? Is that you?

Nakashima: oh, hello.

Sun: Nagasumi? Who's you're friend?

Nagasumi: Sun I'd like you to meet our new classmate and houseguest, Tsubasa Nakashima. (whispers, _he's a merman_)

Sun: a merman?

Nagasumi: shhhh.

Nakashima: I take it you're a mermaid too, miss Sun?

Lunar: I'm back! Manser-... WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

Nakashima: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Nakashima&Lunar: I LIVE HERE!, WHAT! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS MICHISHIO(Nakashima),MANSERVANT(LUNAR)? ( staredown)

Nagasumi: Tsubasa, I owe Lunar my life because I've seen her as a mermaid according to the mermaid code and Lunar, we need to protect Tsubasa-san from his grandfather's syndicate.

Nakashima: wait Lunar's a mermaid? That's a relief...

Nagasumi: Why so?

Nakashima: Nothing, nothing(blushing)

Lunar: protection?

Nagasumi: Nakashima stole a large amount of money from the syndicate to start a new life here in Saitama, now he's being tracked down by the syndicate.

Lunar: If he needs protection, why doesn't he work for the Edomae's then?

Nagasumi: Great Idea Lunar, Nakashima, suit up, you're going to the Edomae's

AT EDOMAE'S UNDERWATER HQ

Lunar: Papa, I have someone here for you.

Nakashima: Banchou!

Lunar's Papa: What's this? A new recruit?

Lunar: Actually, he's my future husband!

Nakashima: (_What are you talking about?_)

Lunar: (_Just play along_)

Lunar's Papa: (stands up, long pause) TERMINATE!

Lunar: NO PAPA! ( _well that didn't work_)

Nakashima: (sheathes 2 hidden blades, blocks) hmmph.

Lunar's papa: (breaks blades)

Nakashima: ... should've seen that one coming...(Dodges attack) (FIGHTING LASTS FOR HOURS)

Lunar's papa: you're good, that's it I approve your marriage, the Edomaes will protect you from now on, BUT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER, I WILL TERMINATE YOU!

Nakashima: Thank you Banchou!(whispers to Lunar: _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?)_

Lunar: It was the only way...(blushing)

Nakashima: Oh... ( _I get it..._)

BACK AT NAGASUMI'S PLACE

Nagasumi: So, what happened? (DROPJAW)

Nakashima: (shows wedding ring) I'm... an Edomae... hooray?

Nagasumi: I've gotta tell Fuji-san! (calls fuji through telephone)

Fuji: (answers phone) Hello? Oh Nagasumi! What a surprise! So what's the problem? (Nagasumi tells Fuji) (drops phone) HE'S WHAT? Dammitt Shima!

(back at Nagasumi's home)

Saturn: (peeks thru window) so another mermaid has come to end the maggot's marriage huh? (eerie laugh)

Lunar: Nobody at school will hear about this, got it?

Nakashima: and who made you the boss?

Lunar: I've always been the boss and let me tell you something...(Nakashima and Lunar arguing)

Nagasumi: They're perfect for each other...

Nakashima&Lunar: WHAT DID YOU SAY?, whatever, (Nakashima)take me to my room (Lunar) Manservant, make me another sandwich.

Nagasumi: ye...yes... (_I can't believe it, my life just got a whole lot worse_)

THE NEXT DAY: Weekend

Nagasumi: (yawns) Nakashima-san, time to wake up... he's gone... (picks up note)

Hey Michishio, forgot to tell you but I applied for a job at this T.V. Network, be back later.

Nakashima

Nagasumi: oh good for him... wait the only local T.V. station here is... oh crap...

AT STUDIO

Kamata: Lunar! Meet our new stagehand and the new drummer during recording sessions

Nakashima: You calling for me boss?

Nakashima&Lunar:... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

Kamata: I heard from the boss that you got engaged! This will certainly give us huge hits, just imagine, the rich and famous popstar taking notice on such a poor stagehand, this will certainly enrage your male fans but at the same time, they will be more inclined to listen to your music, proving to Tsubasa-san here that they deserve you more!

Lunar: but...but this... but wha... but this is... ARGGHH! Nevermind, just don't get in my way manservant #2!

Nakashima: so I'm number 2 now... seriously... (_but this might be a good chance to bond with her, I can't say that I'm excited working for her but, thank God for this opportunity)_

Kamata: Okay off to work...

Sugio: Nii-san have you seen... (spots Nakashima) Nii-san who is your new stagehand?

Kamata: He's Tsubasa Nakashima, Lunar's fiancé.

Sugio: FIANCE? Oh this is just too good!

Kamata: Sugio, what are you planning this time? Remember the gorilla?

Sugio: I'm gonna make him Lunar's love interest in my new T.V. drama!

Kamata: You know, that's not a bad idea! It'll be great the exposure will give him experience and Lunar's relationship with him will develop. Great idea Sugio!

Sugio: hehehehe, can he start right away?

Kamata: Why not!

Sugio: (snaps fingers, bodyguards appear) boys take that young man(Nakashima) to the makeup room!

Nakashima: (grabbed) Hey! What are you doing? HELP! Where am I?

Makeup-artist: just sit stil! (takes him to the set) Give him a script!

Nakashima: (receives script) what the hell is this?

Sugio: Just read it, make sure you memorize it!

Lunar: Hey Sugio, what's this in my costume? I think someth... you've got to be kidding me? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!

Sugio: He's your new leading man! Isn't that great?

Lunar: NO!

Nakashima: Hey boss, I just read the script and there's a kissing scene in here between me and the leading lady, who's the leading lady?

Sugio: (points at Lunar)

Nakashima: (redfaced) Seriously? (_Yes! Yes! Yes!)_

Lunar: THERE'S a KISSING SCENE? (redfaced) bu... but it's only the first episode?

Sugio: This is a cliffhanger intro, the fans will know it when they see it.

Lunar: but I'm not prepared... (blushing)

Nakashima: (_Wow, she's really cute when she's nervous huh..._) (looks at window)

SFX: Terminator theme

Lunar's Papa: (blows window, writes: do anything to my girl, I'll TERMINATE you.)

Nakashima: Seriously...

AT NAGASUMI'S HOME

Nagasumi: Hey Sun! Look Lunar's new Drama is on!

Sun: Oh really! Let's watch! (opening scene with Nakashima & Lunar)

Nagasumi&Sun: (DROPJAW)

_Nakashima: My love, the High gates of Heaven shall know the fruit of our love_

_Lunar: This is not simply just a silly crush, this is true love!_

_Nakashima: When your father learned about us, he really disapproved, that's why we ran away right?_

_Lunar: and your mother disapproves as well, at least now we can live happily ever after_

Sugio: Now Kiss...

Sun: Wow, they really are good actors

Nagasumi: I know right... that made my heart race, WAIT, are they gonna kiss...?

_Nakashima: Let us seal our love with this magical kiss... (attempts to kiss)_

_Lunar: ..._

NEXT WEEK ON OH MY ROMEO

Nagasumi: What?

Sun: Huh?

Sugio: Hey! We already stopped filming!

Nakashima: (still kissing) what... (drops Lunar) (blushing)

Lunar: Hey watch it!(blushing)

At Fuji's Apartment

Fuji: (drinking coffee drops cup) SHIMA! That's it I'm calling in the elites!

?: You call for us dono?

Fuji: Daiki, Shiro and Aoi, find out what the Edomae's are and what they're up to, I want everything! Their friends, family, enemies or whatever!

Daiki,Shiro and Aoi: As you wish Dono! (faces hidden)


End file.
